Farewell, little sister
by Saeymi
Summary: "Le monde n'est pas tout rose." (...) "Un jour, toi aussi, tu comprendras..." En y repensant, c'était la seule discussion avec sa défunte grand-mère dont il se rappelait aussi nettement de chaque mot. /!\ Petit shônen-ai, IchiHitsu, OS, fin de la grande guerre.


**Petite pose dans ma fiction ''Dans le corps d'un enfant'', juste le temps de poster ce OS qui me tenait à cœur. L'idée est partie des deux phrases du résumé qui me sont venues d'un coup, et, en réfléchissant bien, j'ai imaginé une petite histoire avec du Tôshiro x Ichigo. Pas de lemon ni de langage vraiment cru; je rappelle quand même que c'est du shônen-aï.**

**J'ai planché dessus toute la nuit du 27 au 28 et je l'ai repris à tête reposée aujourd'hui même.**

**Donc, ce OS se passe après la grande guerre, et je tiens à dire qu'il peut y avoir quelques différences avec l'histoire initiale.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

_« Tu sais, le monde n'est pas tout rose. Il y vit des gens cruels, imbus d'eux-même et irresponsables. C'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux se méfier de chaque individu que tu côtoies, ou que tu côtoieras. Je pense que c'est la solution miracle pour ne jamais se faire avoir._

_-Tu veux dire que je ne dois accorder ma confiance à personne ?_

_-Non, il y a sans aucun doute des tas de gens qui méritent d'avoir ta confiance; mais il est préférable de ne jamais juger sur les actes, mais seulement avec le cœur. Le bonheur existe, mais il a de nombreuses facettes, et il est dur d'en trouver un inébranlable. »_

_L'enfant aux cheveux presque blanc sembla ne pas comprendre, et la grande personne qui était devant lui reprit :_

_« Tu verras. Un jour, toi aussi, tu comprendras... »_

* * *

En y repensant, c'était la seule discussion avec sa défunte grand-mère dont il se rappelait aussi nettement de chaque mot. Il raffermit sa prise sur la main qui enserrait la sienne, sans murmurer un mot, ses sourcils se fronçant au même moment, d'une façon non pas sérieuse comme à son habitude, mais bel et bien triste, fixant la tombe qui se trouvait juste devant lui d'un air mélancolique...

Hinamori était morte.

Celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur, -bien qu'elle soit plus âgée que lui- et qu'il avait plus que tout voulu protéger avait rendu l'âme. Sous un coup de cet enfoiré d'Aizen. Il l'avait trahie, manipulée, puis tuée; et elle, naïve et excessivement attachée à son ancien capitaine, n'avait cessé de l'aimer et de l'aduler, même dans ses derniers moments...

_« Sh... iro...-chan... ? C-ce n'est pas... la faute d-d'... Aizen-t-taicho, c-ce n'est... pas lui... q-qui m'a mis... c-ce coup, n-n'est ce pas ? » _

Avait-elle demandé, quand le dénommé ''Shiro'' s'était précipité vers elle, terrifié à l'idée de perdre sa seule famille. Lui, il ne lui avait rien répondu. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Elle allait disparaître, s'en aller pour toujours; et il n'était pas cruel au point de lui dire ses 4 vérités en face et lui avouer que du début à la fin, elle s'était fait berner par ce démon au visage d'homme !

Et pourtant ! Dieu seul sait combien il aurait aimé lui dire, lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur cette stupide histoire ! Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas osé. Et voilà ce qui en avait résulté : Ce connard l'avait tué, sans aucun remord, sans une once de pitié, comme on jette une vieille poupée sans aucun intérêt alors que toute sa vie, elle le lui avait consacré.

Elle avait combattu son propre frère, _pour lui_. Et _il_ l'avait blessée. Elle s'était morfondu des jours durant, _pour lui_. Mais_ il_ n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait trahi la Soul Society, _pour lui_. Et _il_ l'avait fait combattre contre ses anciens camarades. Elle avait obéi, _pour lui_. Puis _il_ l'avait tué, faute d'utilité...

Et lui ? Lui, Hitsugaya Tôshiro, officiellement capitaine de la dixième division et officieusement frère de la défunte Hinamori Momo, que pouvait-il dire, que pouvait-il faire, dans tout ça ? Rien. Rien du tout. Il était tout simplement impuissant.

Il leva doucement les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci se voilait de nombreux nuages, comme pour accentuer les circonstances de ce jour tragique.

Il allait pleuvoir. Même les Dieux ne pouvaient se retenir de pleurer en pensant à cette pitoyable histoire qu'était la sienne...

Vite.

Vite...

Vite !

Il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps ! Il fallait que cette averse se libère, maintenant !

« Tiens ? Il commence à pleuvoir ! Remarqua le lieutenant Abaraï en sentant une goutte atterrir sur son front. »

Enfin. Dieu merci, le ciel avait entendu son appel.

Il ferma les yeux, libérant le liquide que ceux-ci avaient difficilement contenu jusque là, inondant ses joues jusque là parfaitement sèches. Personne n'y verrait, de toute façon. La pluie allait prendre une trop grosse ampleur pour qu'un tel petit détail ne puisse être remarqué.

À part pour celui qui se tenait à ses côtés.

C'était le seul autorisé à voir le petit génie dans cet état, le seul à avoir conservé l'appellation ''Tôshiro'' pour le jeune prodige depuis qu'elle était partie, le seul à être au courant de toutes ses craintes, ses tristesses...

« Kurosaki. Murmura doucement Hitsugaya d'une voix quelque peu cassée, de sorte à ce que les autres, un peu plus à l'écart, ne les entendent pas. Si tu fais une remarque, je te tue.

-Je le sais. Je n'aurai rien dit, de toute façon. Souffla l'autre, portant à nouveau ses yeux sur le nom inscrit sur la tombe devant lui. Sache juste que je suis là; je le serai toujours.

-Hmn... »

Même si ces mots semblaient on-ne-peut-plus sincères, le jeune capitaine les ignora. Il n'y croyait plus trop, à présent. C'était comme si cette phrase ne possédait plus le moindre sens. Comme si elle était dépourvue d'intérêt.

_''Il vaut mieux se méfier de chaque individu que tu côtoies, ou que tu côtoieras.'' _Cette phrase tournait inlassablement dans la tête, comme pour lui rappeler à quel point ce monde était cruel, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait eu tord de faire trop confiance à sa sœur, et comme pour lui apprendre à ne jamais plus se lier ainsi, avec personne...

C'était quoi, déjà, la phrase qu'elle avait dit ensuite ? … Rha, il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir ! Pourtant, à peine quelques minutes avant, elle était ancrée dans sa mémoire...

« Fais-moi confiance, Tôshiro, je ne te trahirai jamais. Je t'aime trop pour faire ça... »

Les larmes du petit capitaine s'intensifièrent, comme si ces deux phrases avaient été comme des couteaux qui lui transperçaient douloureusement la poitrine.

Ah, oui.

Il venait finalement de retrouver. _''Il y a sans aucun doute des tas de gens qui méritent d'avoir ta confiance''_, qu'elle avait dit. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de prendre le risque d'y croire à nouveau ? Quitte à se laisser emporter par ce flot de sentiments contradictoires que même lui ne pouvait pas gérer, à se jeter naïvement dans la fosse aux lions, ces terribles bêtes à la crinière enflammée et au regard de braise ?

Pourquoi pas... Après tout, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Et puis, si jamais quelque chose arrivait, il n'aurait qu'à aviser au moment venu. Juste pour une fois, juste pour _cette_ fois, il voulait essayer de juger avec son cœur. Peut importe ce qui en résoudrait.

La pluie s'intensifia encore, hâtant la fin des funérailles. Renji et Kira, qui étaient les principales fréquentations d'Hinamori à l'école des Shinigamis, ainsi que Matsumoto, Rukia, Hisagi et même le capitaine de la 13ème division qui ne pouvait pas rester de marbre quand quelqu'un qu'il côtoyait perdait un être cher vinrent lui faire part de leurs condoléances les plus sincères. Tôshiro les remercia sans convictions, le regard vide et la mort dans l'âme.

Quand tout le monde fut partit, Ichigo et lui restèrent encore un bon moment sous cette pluie torrentielle de Décembre, profitant du silence seulement troublé par le bruit des gouttelettes qui fouettaient violemment le sol. Ce fut Kurosaki qui cassa ce silence maussade d'une voix forte, déterminée :

« Ne t'attends pas à recevoir des condoléances de ma part. Lança-t-il d'une voix presque sèche. Je ne dirai pas que je suis aussi attristé que toi par sa mort, mais elle ne me laisse pas de marbre non plus; et j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps pour apprendre à la connaître...Elle a été et reste la sœur de celui que j'aime. Elle fait parti de ma famille, tout comme toi, et je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu la protéger correctement. »

Bizarrement, le roux disait toujours ce que Tôshiro souhaitait entendre, comme s'il se doutait de chaque mot qu'il devait employer pour rassurer son amant, le consoler et lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa bonne humeur. Finalement, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa seule famille.

Rien qu'à penser aux deux petites sœur et au père compréhensif bien qu'un peu marteau de son amant lui fit chaud au cœur. Il sourit doucement; et, comme pour exaucer le souhait de Kurosaki, il se mit à parler d'elle, les traits de son visage mêlant mélancolie et amusement, regret et incrédulité...

« Elle était du genre à identifier sa vie aux plus beaux contes de fées. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle avait de la fièvre; à l'époque, nous vivions au Rukongai, et elle s'était mise à délirer. Je me rappelle exactement de ce qu'elle a dit, ce jour-là : ''Tu sais, Shiro-chan, maintenant, je fais peut être la cuisine, je suis vêtue avec des habits pas très beaux et je suis un peu malheureuse, mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, comme Cendrillon, je deviendrai la femme d'un beau prince et j'irai vivre dans son grand château... Bien sûr, je demanderai une chambre pour toi ! Et on vivra heureux, on aura tout pleins de servantes, et puis; j'aurai des enfants, et tu les prendras dans tes bras, et on sera bien, là-bas.''

-...

-Bien sûr, le lendemain, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, mais moi, je me rappellerai toujours de ce moment-là, parce que c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris à quel point c'était dur, pour elle, de vivre comme ça. De ce fait, je n'ai pas osé la retenir, malgré la solitude que j'ai ressenti, quand elle a voulu entrer à l'école des Shinigamis. Peu de temps après, je rencontrai Matsumoto qui m'appris que j'avais un grand pouvoir, en moi; et que le seul moyen d'apprendre à le contrôler était de devenir moi aussi un Shinigami.

-Oh, alors vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps que ça, toi et Matsumoto-san ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurai choisi un lieutenant aussi fainéant, irresponsable et alcoolique, sinon ? Demanda Tôshiro, incrédule.

-Pas faux. Ria son amant.

-... Quand j'ai été sélectionné pour devenir capitaine, j'étais fou de joie, même si je ne l'ai pas montré. Ça signifiait de mon point de vue que j'avais le pouvoir de la protéger contre les aléas de la vie, elle, la fille aussi fragile qu'une petite fleur venant tout juste de s'épanouir ! Mais son capitaine m'avait l'air d'être un homme de confiance; tu sais, Aizen lui a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie, quand elle était en danger; et je lui ai donc laissé la garde de Momo. C'était une grave erreur. Elle a rapidement vu en lui le preux chevalier de tous ces contes pour enfant, et elle en est finalement tombé folle amoureuse... Et voilà où tout ça l'a conduit... »

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, voire même soufflés; et, si Ichigo n'avait pas si bien su lire sur les lèvres, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu comprendre les paroles de son amant, tellement elles étaient étouffées par le chahut de la pluie. Tôshiro lui avait parlé de lui. Maintenant, c'était son tour.

« Tu sais, je crois que si tu étais comme Aizen, je ferai pareil qu'elle, quitte à mourir de ta lame. Expliqua le shinigami remplaçant, son regard perdu dans les méandres du ciel. Il est dur d'effacer le souvenir de quelqu'un, même si celui-ci n'est qu'un odieux reflet. L'illusion est beaucoup plus proche de la réalité qu'on ne le pense. Et l'inverse marche aussi... Nous, humains comme Shinigamis, sommes troublés par le changement, et même si nous nous y habituons au fil du temps, on ne peut s'empêcher de regretter l'époque où tout était parfait, à nos yeux. Mais il ne faut pas. Je ne veux pas vivre au-travers de tout mes regrets, je veux continuer à avancer, encore et toujours, et jusqu'à mes tout derniers instants, je ne veux pas avoir peur d'avancer vers mon futur. Et même vers notre futur, si tu veux bien être avec moi jusqu'au bout. »

Tôshiro fut profondément touché des paroles de son jeune amant, et raffermit une fois de plus sa prise sur la main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Cette fois-ci, l'étreinte fut rendue. Ichigo planta son regard dans celui aux reflets bleus/verts de son vis-à-vis et continua son monologue, faisant de nouveau couler des larmes sur le visage de son petit ange.

« Peu importe tout ce qui changera, peut importe ce que nous réserve l'avenir, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Quand tu iras mal, je te prêterai mon épaule, et tu pourras y déverser toutes tes larmes. Quand tu souffriras, dis-le moi, et je prendrai un peu de ta douleur. Quand tu seras heureux, souris-moi, et je te rendrais tes sourires... Je te le jure sur mon âme, dès que tu auras besoin de moi, n'importe où que ce soit, n'importe quand et pour n'importe quelle raison, je serai là. Pour toujours. Je t'aime, Tôshiro.

-Moi aussi, idiot... »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent comme pour évoquer la sourde promesse d'un amour éternel. Le temps d'un baiser, deux phrases tournèrent dans la tête de Tôshiro : ''_Tu sais, le monde n'est pas tout rose. […] Un jour, toi aussi, tu comprendras...'' _et, comme pour répondre à quelqu'un d'invisible, il se répétait sans cesse mentalement : _''Merci, pour tout, grand-mère. À présent, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire, ce jour-là. Veille bien sur Hinamori, s'il te plaît, pour qu'elle se réincarne et qu'elle puisse se plaire, dans sa nouvelle vie. Je tâcherai de faire pareil avec la mienne.''_

Finalement, la pluie s'était peu à peu transformé en neige. Comme pour effacer la tristesse et les regrets, et donner un air plus romantique à ce baiser sucré qu'ils échangeaient...

_''Adieu, petite sœur.''_

THE END !

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de cet OS ! Même s'il n'y a pas de suite de prévue, (on ne sait jamais, hein ;) ) je serais heureuse de recevoir vos avis, trop peu présents sur les OS de mon point de vue !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**Bye~**


End file.
